The purpose of this study is to: 1)screen members of a family for multiple endocrine neoplasia; 2) develop lymphoblast preparations from family members and spouses to be used in genetic linkage studies; 3) characterize the lichen amyloidosis lesion and determine the protein in the amyloid lesion; 4) develop better techniques for prospective screening of pheochromocytoma in men 2a.